


Porn for Prompto

by KirinKnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinKnox/pseuds/KirinKnox
Summary: Prompto has forever had erotic fantasies about filming Noctis sucking him off. Noctis, compliant after a bitter loss in a game of double solitaire, offers him a little extra





	Porn for Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly a drabble for a tumblr request, but I went overboard...again. So now it's a one shot smut.
> 
> I have honestly never written or even imagined a bottom Noctis, but then after trying it, I have accepted the possibilities. Noctis is now a Seke in my eyes.
> 
> Incoming lame title drop.

“So I’ve been wanting for you to do me this huge favor. It ain’t gonna be easy and I’m not sure if you’re gonna agree to it, but if you do, that would be really cool.”

Noctis tossed his deck of cards over his unfinished game of solitaire. He plopped down on the bed and stretched his legs out, bitterly disheveling Prompto’s perfect game. He listened to him beat around the bush, waiting to get to the point of the consequence.

“I want to film you sucking me off.”

No response. The prince was just absentmindedly showering himself with the mess of cards around him. He was just really bored.

“You’ll be on the floor, doing business while I hold the camera from above. Maybe you could glance up every now and then and shoot me a dirty look."

A handful of cards flew at Prompto’s face and he could only squint in defense.

“You’ve got a pretty dirty imagination thinking your prince would pose for the camera with cock in his mouth. That’s going to be a huge scandal if it got out.”

“No way am I gonna make that happen. It’s only for my eyes to feast on. Porn for Prompto.”

It’s not like Noctis had anything better to do. Starring on his boyfriend’s personal porno is a great idea to kill time and of course he trusted him it would only be for his safekeeping. So he agreed to do it, but under one condition.

“You’re only allowed behind the camera til I tell you to get on scene. No hands inside my pants or yours.”

Prompto was puzzled, but he had an idea and thinking about it only roused his sexual fantasies even more.

“So you’re gonna give me a show too?!”

“I’m feeling generous today.”

Noctis’ pants came off quick. Prompto shuffled to his feet and rushed for his camera, eager to catch some footage of his boyfriend stripping for him before there would be nothing left. He indulged himself and he didn’t care if Prompto took forever to set up his camera and stand. Whatever footage he failed to record was Prompto’s loss. Noctis wasn’t gonna slow down for him since the heat came in too quick.

His legs are spread open and his hand shamelessly rubbed on his clothed boner. His shirt is held up between his teeth, displaying erect nipples that his other hand fondled on. Prompto freaked. His eyes were all on Noctis and his fingers were blindly fumbling random buttons, hoping the one he pressed on was the fucking record button. He heard the camera beep once and did a millisecond check to see if that tiny red circle was displayed on the corner of the screen. Perfect.

“Oh gods, Noct. It’s so hot watching your legs spread out on camera.”

Noctis hoisted his ass up so he could rid himself of the last lining of clothing. He grabbed on to his shaft and started to jack himself off crazy. There was no lube so he used his thumb to rub on the head and hasten the release of pre cum as substitute. Prompto had an eye for perversion so he had no shame zooming in on that delicious cock stimulating itself for pre ejaculation. He bit his lip hard and fought off every fucking temptation of digging into his own pants and start pleasuring himself, but no. He had to stay strong. His hands were secure on his hips and his fingers fondled nothing but the buttons on the camera. Then he felt weak. So weak when Noctis reached further down and stretched open his ass cheeks to reveal his gaping asshole.

“I know you got your lens zoomed in right here. “

He kept it stretched open and even slipped a quick digit inside to tease. The moaning was just impossible to resist.

“You’re killing me here, Noct. I want in already.”

The horny begging made Noctis’ chuckle sound sadistic. He continued to torture his poor erect boyfriend with all the ecstatic moaning and obscene self penetrations, but honestly he wasn’t doing this only for himself. He knew Prompto would thank him one day for providing him with some great masturbation material. That and he needed to create his own leverage to reach his climax faster so he could move on and pleasure his needy boyfriend.

“Sucks I can’t have yours inside instead.”

“Heh. Sucks for you coz I can come in anytime, but you’re just stopping meee.”

“Haha… I’m doing this for you, Prompto. After this, you can mouth fuck me all you want.”

Prompto gulped down his impatience.

“J-just finish off already, Noct. Please… It really does suck I’m not doing all the work for you.”

Noctis was empathetic. He closed his eyes and only focused on reaching climax. His hands double tasked, one vigorously pumping his cock and the other fingering his hole. Once at the brink of satisfaction, he elicited such sweet, sensual sounds. The release of cum sullied his stomach and he spread his mess up his chest just coz he wanted to feel a little dirtier.

“Oh Noct. If you could only look at yourself now.”

“I can do that later.”

He beckons for Prompto to come over and he approached Noctis, bringing the camera with him. He had it on standby until the prince was ready for round two.

“You’re such a sadistic little bastard, y’know that?”

He came down to kiss him on the lips and he felt Noctis’ greedy tongue try to slither its way into his. Prompto took it and sucked it hard like venting out a fraction of his sexual tensions he had pent up in him.

“Yea, I know and I got you to thank for being lenient despite me abusing my sadism.”

Noctis flicked the protruding flesh beneath Prompto’s jeans and before he could react, Noctis’ lips were already pressed against his erection. He sniffed at its pungent odor and the effects of it drove his libido mad. Hands worked their way to free Prompto off his restraints. Belt unbuckled, fly unzipped and when the first layer was gone, Noctis sunk in deeper into his pelvis to lick the cum seeping out of the edges of Prompto’s underwear.

“Hey, you gonna turn the camera back on or what?”

“Oh! R-right!”

Prompto turned the damn thing back on record and watched Noctis through the screen. He was already stripping his underwear off and continued to lick the semen dripping down his thighs. Prompto had to steady his hand from all the shivers he was receiving. When Noctis licked his thighs clean, he gave Promto’s tip a little peck.

_Oh shit. He’s so fucking hot, I’ll have the gods take my soul after I come._

Noctis liked to take his time playing around with boners before swallowing the whole thing down his throat. He licked him underneath, on the sides and lingered a little longer at the tip before taking it into his mouth. Prompto couldn’t take the play of his tongue on his tip so he pressed in a little without warning which earned Noctis to gag and withdraw. His chin was filled with cum and saliva.

“My bad. That part’s a little sensitive.”

Prompto came back in, filling Noctis’ mouth a little deeper. He eased in with shallow thrusts, getting Noct used to his size and pace. The lens of the camera begged for Noctis’ attention. Prompto had to lift his chin up and divert his focus to the lens.

“Don’t forget to look at the camera once in a while, your majesty. It loves your face.”

He held him on the back of his head and fucked his majesty’s mouth faster. Prompto wanted to see his prince make wanton and lewd expressions on cam, make him gag without pulling out and get his juice all over his face. The thought of it catching it all on camera came close to reality. Noctis was bobbing his head in sync with Prompto’s rough thrusts. His eyes shot lustful stares at the camera, his hunger for cock growing ravenous that he managed to reach base.

“Oh gods! Gods…gods, Noct! You better get ready to gulp this all down.”

Prompto rocked his hips harder against Noctis’ oral fuck hole. His moans were breathy as he failed to speak up and instead mentally begged Noctis to hang on a little longer. He threw his head back, bracing for climax and when it came, boy was he loaded. His release came out plentiful and messy. When he withdrew, there was more that got on his majesty’s face and Prompto at the heat of the moment didn’t feel sorry at all. He squeezed himself empty, squirting his last few into Noctis’ gaping mouth and outstretched tongue. Prompto mentally praised the six for being destined to meet this handsome prince covered in all his jizz.

“Haaa… Let me just take a moment to bask in this beautiful and sultry work of ours.”

He focuses the camera on Noctis’ soiled face, capturing the aftermath of their lovemaking, but Noctis turns away and wipes his mouth clean. Promto’s got more than enough dirty footage of him.

“Shut the hell up, Prompto. Don’t get used to making my face your cum dump.”

“I am aghast, Noct. I would never think that.”

And Noctis just rolls his eyeballs. Prompto was occupied with his camera. He replayed the whole video on fast forward, just making sure nothing was cut or corrupted. Then he caught sight of something disturbing.

“Oh-em-gee…”

“What is it?”

He shares his findings with Noct, playing back the video now on normal speed. They exchanged glances and both of them are petrified.

“This is what you get for chanting gods gods gods the entire fucking time, Prompto.”

“I couldn’t help it! You would have chanted with me if your mouth wasn’t so full.”

“I’m fucked. She’s definitely gonna tell Luna on me.”

“Holy shit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gebtiana now stalks videos too. Hope you enjoyed this little smut fic


End file.
